Perseus Son of Kronos
by DestroyPeace
Summary: My name is Perseus and I saw my own father murdered by my brothers, after all this time I have finally found a way to defeat Olympus, and with the Primordial's on my side, nothing can stop me. Especially not a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

PERCY POV  
"Father what are we going to do?" I said looking at him, this war wasn't going well and me and everyone else in the room knew it, well everyone that was left.

"I do not know son, I fear as if the Titans ignorance and ego's have made us lose this war." My father, Kronos looked at everyone in the room and they all nodes at what was said. I than paled considerably, if what my father said was true and be believed he was going to lose this war, than we would probably lose the war.

"Father I-" I was than cut off by him banging his scythe on the floor of the throne room. This signaled the end of the meeting and everyone went there respected ways.

Kronos shakily stood up from his throne. Our home was crumbling, taking it's told on the Titans and others Immortals that lived here.

"Walk with me son," My father than started walking towards the garden and I slowly walked with him towards it.

There was a long, great silence between the two of us as we walked. Both of us thinking what tomorrow would bring us.  
"Son..." He started unsure how to start, "I have arranged your ride out of here. You leave in an hour."

My mind went blank, unsure of what he was saying when it finally clicked. He wanted me to flee, to run put of here and start somewhere else in life.

"Father this is madness, you expect me to leave? To leave the battle field? I have been fighting against the rest of your children loyal to you only. I will not leave you to die by the others, I will not." I stared at him and he stared at me, now it was a battle of will, will to do what was right, and I would not back down easily.

Finally he broke, which I found easier than usual. Something I found unusual. "Fine my son you get your wish. I shall see you in the morning for now I need rest, I am unprepared right now and to tired to argue, go to your room, we shall talk in the morning." He left almost immediately and I started to feel bad. Maybe I was being stubborn, but it wasn't nothing I haven't gotten from my father.

I walked to my room, when I saw a man stop me right out from the gardens. I glared when I saw who the figure was.

"I don't feel like talking Tartarus." I gave him the most evil glare I could muster. But to him it probably looked like puppy dog eyes. The Primordial as I knew he would laughed and did nothing but walked with me to my room.

Finally I slowed down into a stop and slowly entered my room with a breath, Tartarus I have a feeling just rolled his eyes but for me it might be the last time I look into here.

"Pack your stuff except armor man, who knows what might happen." Tartarus said in his weird whisper voice. Which freaked a lot of people out except me.

"Why? I am probably going to die tomorrow anyways."

He chuckled and shook his head. I began doing as he asked. It was standard procedure when shit wad happening anyways.

"Something is happening." Suddenly out of the blue Tartarus looked around like a wild animal.

"Is someone dying?" This look only happened when bad shit was going down. Last time it was when the war started he gave this look. The look of death all around.

"No not someone, a lot of someone's are dying and it's not far." Just then we heard a scream outside. We looked at each other and booked it to outside. There we saw not a pretty sight. People were screaming and running and the Palace was in chaos.

"They are here." Tartarus whispered and I gasped, I had to get to father! There was one problem, it was towards the noise where father was.  
I started to run when a faint yell of Perseus was yelled, however I did not pay attention and kept running towards my fathers room.

When I got there the screams were getting closer and closer. That was not all, I heard an agonizing pained yell with seeing the guards blood all over the floor.

I gasped at the sight I saw when I ran into the door. Three of the gods were surrounding father in a triangle shape, that was not the worst part though. On the ground was Kronos in a blood bath.

"NO!" I yelled running at them in a full sprint. Then when an invisible force pushed me back.

"It's to late Perce, we need to go." Tartarus kept pulling me back but I kept fighting his will, losing the battle.

"Aww look it's our big brother Perseus, maybe we should also chop him up into a bunch of pieces what do you guys say?" Zeus said in a cocky voice, however the other two were not sharing those feelings.

Tartarus than yanked me through a portal but not before I jacked my father's scythe and we disappeared into nothingness.

That day was 3000 years ago the last time I saw any of my family members except Tartarus. The day I vowed to get revenge on Zeus and Olympus no matter what the cost was, or how much preparing I would do for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes at bottom

Perseus POV

Some might think holding a grudge for a while is sometimes looked upon as childish and pathetic. Well not me, as a god the only think that matters is getting at what matters. To me this is killing Zeus, now named king of there home, 'Olympus'.

As of right now the god home is on top of the Empire State building, one of the biggest towers in all of New York.

Back to the point at hand. Over the years of trying to kill Zeus all my attempts have failed. Poisons traps even damn strippers couldn't kill him for me when he was half drunk!

Finally though I had found the answer. Over the years I have learned of children being left in rotting homes with parents leaving them behind as if they are nothing, but no, that is not the case here.

My friend Tartarus fell asleep around two millennia ago has not spoken a word to me since then, however he gave me one sign while I was on a hunt. My father, Kronos, was gaining strength as we are speaking along with the other Titans.

This was the grandest of news indeed and immediately I started preparing for war, a new dawn was approaching, and it was one that could not be stopped.

While I have been searching I have gained many friends. The first I gained was Echida, the mother of all monsters. She and typhon would prove a most... Entertaining use of a show. The rest rolled in like flies. Minor gods came in asking for an alliance between them and the Titan lord.

One of my followers, someone I have yet to be seen as worthy, was in Maine as of now. And I was watching him closely. The reason why was a big load was coming in. Well not big, but it was considered important.

A prophecy had come up concerning half bloods of the eldest gods and these two were both children of Hades I had to see if it was true.

Finally out came Thorn, a manticore that was dedicated yet he messed up enough to be considered a fail. With him there was two... Wait a minute, there was three, what was he doing? Who was the third? We did not have time to worry about it. The last thing I need is someone popping up unexpectedly.

"Luke, it's Percy, tell the helicopter he can go in and capture the demigods. And warn him, it seems we are taking another one though I don't know why." I said into the phone.

"Alright Percy, I will let the know and prepare for your arrival." With that the son of Hermes went off the line.

I looked back down at the manticore and saw he was in a battle. Typical, of course the demigods decided to fight the monster, and it's the worse timing possible. However I was not angry about this, no. I was in fact glad about it, not only did I get to see the monster's true strength, I got to capture even more demigods.

I started walking towards the battle but something stopped me from continuing. Not only did my gut have a bad feeling, the tree's looked more alive all of a sudden. The place looked almost happy, the plants I could have sworn started singing and that's when I found the problem.

Artemis was here, and if she was here, so were the dang hunters. I grimaced, things were not going to go as planned. Just then the helicopter came into play. The mercenaries were getting in closer and closer and I did not know if they could take the goddess one on one.

"Aww my reinforcements have finally arrived, nothing shall stop me now." I rolled my eyes at how cheesy those words were. Pathetic really, but I did have to say he got the timing right. For now I decided to wait until Artemis made her move.

I than decided to call Luke, "Luke, it's Percy again, how far away are the closest reinforcements?." There was a brief silence on the other line, a sort of silence that you know wasn't a good sign.

"Um Percy, you probably shouldn't even ask that, we have almost no one up there as of right now. The closest in around two hours away, sorry man."

I groaned and hung up, I would have to fix that later. I looked at the battle and than saw an arrow. Going right towards the helicopter, which most of hit the pilot before it went out of control before crashing and exploding.

Great... Now it was just me and Thorn, in the middle of no where, needing to capture these demigods. To top it off man hating bitches were around here somewhere and I didn't know where. This day was going lovely.

I looked back at Thorn and he wasn't looking so great, it wasn't long before he would run out of energy.

Just than Artemis finally decided to show her face. That took a while.

"Permission to shoot my lady?" One of the hunters asked, she had long dark hair with a tiara on top of her head. I almost would say she looked like a princess but you could obviously tell she was a cold hearted bitch.

"Permission granted Zoe." Hmm so it was Zoe, Zoe Nightshade. Oh this was to great I always wondered why happened to her and to find she joined Artemis? Oh this was wonderful I had to tell Atlas. His favorite daughter joining the enemy? It was perfect.

Sadly I knew this was where I had to intervene. I didn't need Thorn dying, he had proved his worth.

I walked put into the clearing and then ran to the arrow Zoe has shot minutes before, grabbing it and splitting it in half.

Thorn had a demigod in his hands that was unconscious. I looked at him and waved him off he nodded and jumped off the cliff.

"Annabeth NO!" I looked over to see a teen running towards the edge. I rolled my eyes, this is why I don't believe in love, it slows you down messes you up in your main focus.

I turned my head towards the two demigods. They were the reason I was here, probably should get the job done. I started walking towards them when Artemis shot an arrow at me and I dodged it.

"Take off your hood and I might not make you an animal." At those words I laughed. Not because of her being so naive, but because I forgot I had my hood on the entire time.

I looked at Artemis and smiled, a smile she could not see, but a smile nonetheless. Very slowly I took of my hood, you know, for a dramatic affect.

I do have to say I got the reaction I wanted. Two gasps came out from the mouths of the hunters and I chuckled.

"Is something wrong Artemis?" I feigned an innocent face and continued walking towards the two children I needed. I immediately noticed the hunters going to them and growled, I didn't have the time for this. I would come back and get them myself, when no one would notice of course.

"Well I must take my leave Artemis, I don't have the time for your questions and Father needs me," I slowly turned away and walked toward the edge, but not before looking slightly back at Zoe. "And Zoe my dear, it was a... Pleasure, to see you once again, I am sure we will 'catch' up on the old times." I smirked and jumped down into the abyss of nothing, getting ready for the next plan of attack.

**A/N thanks everyone who followed, reviewed and favorted!**

**Another thing is I will not update everyday, I am sorry I just do not have the time, the next update should be in 2-3 days**

**For the person who asked to be my editor, thank you I will think about it and I hope this was long enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Pov

"Percy wake up." I groaned into my pillow, who the hell was in my room? Especially when I was sleeping.

"Go away, I am trying to sleep." I got even more cuddly with my pillow and snuggled into bed. Even after however long I have been alive, sleep was the greatest invention ever made. Sadly I did not even need to sleep, but it was just so wonderful. The feeling that you get being in bed, except when you have a ton of ice water spilled on you.

"Alright who in fucking Hades name spilt gods damn ice water on me?" I immediately shot out of my bed and looked around but saw nothing. "Alright funny joke whoever you are but come put before I beat the shit out of you." I wasn't mad that someone was in my room... Well as mad, however my sleep was lost and I was not glad of that, not glad at all.

"You could try to defeat a Primordial Perce, however I doubt it would get you far, well at least this Primordial." I could sense that he was smirking in the shadows and I couldn't think of who it, that is until it hit me like a brick.

"Tartarus is that seriously you?" I could sense him rolling his eyes at me.

"No Perseus it's just seriously your wife from the dead."

"But I don't have a wife," I asked trying to sound confused in case it made him think of me as stupid.

It worked. "This is what happens when I am friends with a god, even than he seems like a mortal." He shook his head as he came out of the shadows. I laughed and walked up to him giving him a 'man' hug. He shook his head but returned it. When we finally let loose I sat on the edge of my bed.

"What brings you out of your sleep?" He smiled a grim smile, which was a regular smile for him, but to anyone else, it would look like he was about to murder them.

" I am afraid I have good news and bad ones. I am guessing you want the bad ones first?" I nodded and he started continuing, "I have spoken with Aanke, you shall not win the first battle sadly. The good news however is that the demigods have been issued a quest along with your demigod friend, Luke, capturing Artemis. Which he should come running in here to tell you in a couple seconds." I nodded that was wonderful news, the fact that we captured Artemis alone was a huge accomplishment.

"Are they on a quest to find her?" I asked hesitantly, this could decide a major part in the battle. He thought for a moment, I am guessing it was with another Primordial but you could never be sure. He than nodded before continuing, "Well it's mostly for her but the daughter of Athena has a role in it as well. I have to also say I must be off my friend, it will be another couple years but being awake for so long is tiring me out." I rolled my eyes, I swear if I could have one part of a Primordials ability it would be the ableness of sleeping for so long. I don't even know if that's a word, but it is what I would want. I also swear, right when Tartarus was leaving, he gave a chuckle as if reading my thoughts. I shrugged at the thought and laid back down when I heard someone else screaming my name.

"Percy!...Percy! Wake up, I have great news!" I groaned into my pillow and I heard him chuckle from the otherwise of the door, couldn't man get his sleep? I know Tartarus could, why couldn't I? "WHAT!" I screamed at him trying to rest. It was almost impossible for me, it was ridiculous.

"Sir, we have captured Artemis by also capturing the girl..." "Good work Luke, where have u put her?" I said slowly getting out from my sleep, still tired like Hades. "In the dungeons sir..." That made me get up.

"You mean to tell me, that we have one of Olympus's best fighters in a crappie dungeon, where we put demigods? What the fuck were you thinking?" He gulped in obvious fear and he has a right to. After throwing some clothes on, I ran to the dungeons, luckily, Artemis has not been to well to be teleported out, there was blood all over the place and even I had to say, the sight disgusted me.

"Has she been touched or raped?" I asked to Luke and the body guard at the same time. They both shared a quick glance at each, than the guard spoke up, "Er no sir... I thought it would be best for you to decide what to do with her sir, so no she hasn't." He finished hesitantly as if wondering what I would do with him. I smiled at the demigod,

"Luke make sure this kid gets promoted and everyone get out, and yes that includes you also Luke." Everyone left as quickly as I said those words and with the keys I allowed myself into Artemis's cell. "Wake up Artemis." I said, gently shaking Artemis. She groaned asking for more sleep. I laughed and that's when she shot herself up. She went for her knife but couldn't find it. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so a while ago. No sit so we can... Discuss a few things about Olympus." She spat onto my face and I could say that my new sweater was not happy and neither was I. I grabber her and shoved her against the wall.

"Now their are three ways we can do this darling. The first is we talk like normal people, which I am the only one for that option, the second is abuse and the third is rape, now you pick what you want or I will pick for you got it?" She nodded her head lightly and said a small and light "one" before going quiet again. I nodded and put her down sitting next to the bed again.

"I am going to make this simple, your going to be bait for... Olympus, I have no doubt that she will be coming and I want to be prepared for stuff," I said lamely.

She raised her eyebrow and I have to say that I agreed with what she said. Well not really what she said but, well, you get the gist. "Why are you doing this Perseus? You are a god not a Titan." I looked at her and rolled my eyes, here comes the part where she wants me to switch sides.

"I do this for my family, I agreed that what my father did was wrong eating us up, but let me ask you Artemis, if there was a prophecy about your death from a hunter, what would you do?" She went silent after that and I knew I won that argument.

"But the Titans are evil Perseus." I rolled my eyes. Is she seriously going there?

"And what of the Gods? Zeus kills whoever threatens his power, and than there is also you, you kill any man that accidentally walks in on your camp you piece of shit." I glared at her, I was seething right now.

"And what would Zoe say?" I smacked her, the egotistical bitch deserved it. She yelpedin pain and I grabber her and teleported out.

We landed to where Atlas was underneath his burden. "Atlas it's your lucky day today, your walking out of here alive." He shifted around to look at me and he grinds, we both had a silent message go through with each other as Artemis tried to get out of my reach. I nodded my head and at once Artemis was traded for Atlas.

"Fuck you Perseus!" I laughed as Atlas snickered and stretched while holding onto me.

"Thank you Perseus my back feels at piece. I think I need to go lay down and we can talk afterwards, do you have any where we can go?" I nodded and grabbed his hand, flashing out. The last thing I saw was Artemis with a love of pain and revenge on her face.

**Sorry for the wait guys, I was on vacation etc, so sorry once again.**


End file.
